


Happy - 31 Days of SwanQueen

by Cachedog1325



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cachedog1325/pseuds/Cachedog1325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to Who made the first move, When did Emma/Regina know, Who was the first to find out and How did their first kiss go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy - 31 Days of SwanQueen

Emma woke up happy. That’s it, simply happy. She had had a restful night’s sleep, there were currently no new villains in Storybrooke, and she had recovered from her dark days of magic. All was right with the world. This is how she found herself having breakfast with Mary Margret, David, Henry and Regina.

  
Henry had stayed the night before, tirelessly trying to teach David how to play his latest video game, refusing to accept defeat well into the wee hours of the morning, Emma and Mary Margaret having turned in hours before. Regina had arrived early this morning to pick up Henry in order to take him to a weekend retreat with his classmates at a nearby camp. Emma was in the middle of making pancakes when she had arrived and, without formality, joined them for breakfast.

  
This was the tranquil routine they had fallen into, Regina stopping by, inserting herself into whatever activity was happening at the moment and Emma doing much the same when it came to visiting the Mills’ residence; letting herself in without waiting at the door, joining the dinner table without request, there was a place set for her already. They had become comfortable around each other even going as far as not needing Henry around as an excuse to spend time together. She and Regina were now comfortable in each other’s presence and were becoming closer, sharing feelings, thoughts and dreams; all of this yet withholding how they were starting to feel for one another.

  
Pancakes eaten, Emma excused herself from the table in order to finish dressing for her shift at the station. Regina and Henry began gathering their belongings to leave only waiting on Emma in order to say goodbye at Henry’s insistence.

  
Finally, bounding down the stairs, Emma could no longer contain her cheerful energy. She hopped over to David, embraced him in a bear hug, and then jumped to Mary Margaret with a kiss on the cheek and a 'have a nice day’. Moving next to Henry, she rustled his hair, warning him to be careful but have a good time, placing a kiss to his forehead. Then, as progression would dictate, she came to Regina and hesitated, observably having an internal debate about how to proceed.

  
Regina locked her squinted eyes with the blondes as if trying to read her mind, watching as Emma considered her next move, quickly realizing the next course of action if the woman were to continue and _greet_ her as well. _She's not going to...?_ Emma tilted her head in consideration before mentally coming to a decision with a whispered “What the hell”.

  
She stepped forward, cupped Regina’s face with both hands and brought their lips together in a searing kiss. While two sets of eyes proceeded to close, forgetting everyone else in the world, the three remaining sets where set to fall from their sockets; Mary Margret actually gasped! As Emma began to pull away, she surged forward once more to take Regina’s bottom lip playfully between her own, gently nibbling with her teeth and then pulled away before Regina could react.

  
As they parted, still holding Regina’s face in her hands, Emma took a deep cleansing breath punctuated by a ‘woo’, opened her eyes and then winked at the stunned brunette in front of her. Regina never saw her, she had forgotten how to move. Literally, she stood there, hands raised in the air midway between holding Emma to her and pushing her away, eyes still screwed shut, mouth slightly agape.

  
Emma broke the moment, looked at the other faces one by one, smiled and shrugged as she headed out the door. All eyes now turned to Regina expecting…what…anger maybe but her expression was unreadable as her eyes stared at the door through which the blonde had left. She slowly lowered her hands, straightened her jacket as if nothing had happened and let out a slow breath. Making eye contact with no one, she inhaled her next breath and couldn’t help the slow lazy smile that began to form on her kiss bruised lips. With an audible ‘humph’ and a mental _finally_! she left the three standing in the middle of the room as she closed the door behind her.


End file.
